papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Early Train
Early Train is a sequence break that tricks the game's trigger system into believing that Mario has progressed part of the way though Chapter 4, and is useful in both Chapters 2 and 3. This trick can be used to skip over a large portion of Chapter 2, and automatically solves several puzzles within Dry Dry Ruins. This trick can also be reactivated and used to skip several cutscenes in the beginning of Chapter 3. Early Train can be performed as soon as Mario obtains Parakarry as a partner. How It Works Acquiring the Toy Train To gain the effects of Early Train, Mario must first obtain the Toy Train item, which is located in the storeroom of Harry's shop. Below is a step by step walk through on how to perform Early Train: # Position Mario near the front left corner of Harry's Shop in southern Toad Town. Mario then must face to the right and move slightly towards the building so that his boot is clipping into the corner of Harry's shop. # Mario then must use Parakarry, and if Mario is positioned correctly, Parakarry will then lift Mario out of bounds, onto the wall of the store. # Mario must then edge forward so that the camera adjusts to Mario being inside the building. The inside of the building will not load and you will be unable to see your location for the duration of the trick. # Mario must must then move all the way to the right, and all the way backwards, so that he enters the storeroom. (The camera should zoom in as Mario enters the storeroom). # Mario should then move down right so that he is positioned in the bottom right corner of the Storeroom. # Mario should then spin up-left, followed by spinning down. This will cause Mario to pick up the toy train. # Routes that use Early train also have Mario take the Snowman doll that is also located within the storeroom. After Mario collects the Toy Train, Mario should spin up, spin left, and then hold down-right. Mario should then pick up the Snowman Doll. # After obtaining the Snowman Doll, Mario should spin up-right, then spin right, and let go of the control stick. # Mario should then use Parrakarry two full times. Mario should then use Parrakary a 3rd time, but it should be cancelled upon hearing Parakarry's 6th "flap" noise. Doing so will place Mario Out of Bounds on the roof (If you the Parrakary cancel, you can simply try again) # While on the roof, hold "right" on the control stick, and then quickly switch to "down" approximately 1 second later. Mario should fall out of bounds and land inside the main area of the shop. # Mario should then navigate to the left and exit Harry's Shop. (An exclamation point will be seen when Mario is standing in front of the door.) # After Mario exits this area of Toad Town, the music will change to that of Chapter 4 Toad Town music, indicating that the glitch has occurred. Videos * Video tutorial for Early Train by GigaDB * Video showing what Early Train looks like without an obstructed view Utilizing the effects of Early Train in Chapter 2 To utilize the effects of Early Train in Chapter 2, Mario must first enter Dry Dry Desert in order to abuse the game's trigger system. This is required because entering Dry Dry desert for the first time is a game trigger, which would overwrite the effects of Early Train. After Mario has entered and exited Dry Dry Desert and has performed Early Train, Mario can return to Dry Dry Desert and utilize the following effects: * Mario can proceed directly to Dry Dry Ruins, which is automatically spawned. Mario does not have to go to Dry Dry Outpost or unlock Dry Dry ruins with the pulse gem. * After entering Dry Dry Ruins, Mario can obtain the two first keys without solving the sand puzzles. * Mario can then skip the third key, which is normally obtained by winning three Pokey encounters. * Early Train's effects will end when Mario collects the Super Hammer, which reverts the game's state back to Chapter 2. Utilizing the effects of Early Train in Chapter 3 To utilize the effects of Early Train in Chapter 3, Mario must reactivate the Early Train glitch by entering the area of Toad Town where Harry's shop is located. Entering and exiting this area will trigger a music change, indicating the reactivation of Early Train. Mario can then proceed to Chapter 3 and utilize the following effects: * Mario will skip the cutscene where Bootler scares the Guard Toad. * Mario will skip the cutscene where Bootler enters Forever Forest * Mario will skip the cutscene where he talks to Oakly. * Mario will fight Jr. Troopa as he Enters Chapter 3, rather than when he exits Chapter 3. * Mario will skip the cutscene that occurs when he first exits Forever Forest. * Mario will skip the cutscene of opening the gate to the mansion. * Early Train's effects will end when Mario completes the Record minigame, which reverts the game's state back to Chapter 3. Why It Works The Toy Train is able to be obtained for several reasons. Mario is able to clip out of bounds and into the wall of Harry's shop due to a bad hitbox combined with a Parakarry clip. Mario is then able to walk through the wall of Harry's shop and is able to clip back in bounds inside of the storeroom. Within the storeroom, Mario is able to collect the Toy Train, and can escape by parakarry-clipping through the roof, falling out of bounds, and landing in-bounds within the main room of Harry's Shop. During a normal playthrough, Mario would both pick up the Toy Train and insert the Toy Train into Shy Guy's Toy Box within the area that Harry's shop is located. Because of these factors, Mario having the Toy Train in his inventory in this specific loaded area causes the game to think that Mario has progressed to the point at which he obtains the Toy Train in Chapter 4. As a result, the game completes puzzles or skips cutscenes from "earlier chapters" that are assumed to have already been watched or completed. Category:Paper Mario chapters Category:Glitches